Mario VS Superman
(Paper Mario is Included, and someone don't rename it to Paper Mario VS Superman because Paper Mario is not the mascot of Nintendo) Connection Red and Blue Mascots S.1 EP.3 OF SUPERKID'S OWN TOTAL WARFARE SERIES. Interlude MASCOTS MARIO AND SUPERMAN Mario Mario was one of the several Star Children born, alongside people like Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Wario. He eventually grew up to become basically everything in the book: Plumber, doctor, sports player, party dude, painter, Olympic athlete, composer and even an astronaut. Weapons and Abilities: * Fireball - A fiery projectile. * Super Jump Punch - Mario uppercuts the enemy. * Mario Tornado - Mario spins in a circle, which can make him go higher. * Cape - Reflects projectiles. * FLUDD - Lets Mario hover and shoot water at his enemies. ** Power Ups: ** Fire Flower - Lets Mario shoot fireballs. ** Frog Suit - Lets Mario swim faster underwater. ** Cape Feather - Allows Mario to fly and perform nosedives. ** Metal Cap - Mario turns into metal and becomes stronger and harder to kill. ** Starman - Mario becomes invincible. ** Hammer - A simple hammer Mario can use as a weapon. ** Mega Mushroom - Mario turns giant. Mario himself has performed a lot of feats over his long career. He's bested Bowser thousands of times, has survived a supernova and black holes, breaks bricks with his bare hands daily, is able to lift and punt a castle with ease and is the most famous video game character of all time. ' However, he's not without his flaws. Mario tends to rush into battle without thinking it over and he can lose a power up after a good hit. Also, his Mega Mushroom, Metal Mario and Starman power ups have time limits.' But there's no denying Mario's pop culture impact over the years. Mario: It's a me, Mario! Superman Superman is the man of Steel and the most Famous Superhero ever. In Action Comics issue 1 the hero known as Superman made his first appearance and his birth inspired many super heroes stories yet to come. Weapons and Abilities; * Super Strength * Super speed * Flight * Super intelligence * Heat vision * Freeze Breath * Super Sneezes - What the heck ! * Super durablity The Man of steel can survive mutiple supernovas to the face , fly several thousand times the speed of light and lifted a book of Infinte pages. But Superman is still vunerable go kryptonite, magic and extreme physical trama so isn't invenrable. But Superman is still one of the most famous and Op characters ever certainly one you woundn't want to mess with. Superman: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Battle Fight! Superman: Good bye plumber. Mario punches Superman. Superman punches Mario. Mario: Let's-a-go! Mario uses a mega Mushroom. Mario grabs Superman. Superman burns Mario with his heat vision. Mario turns back to normal size and punches Superman down to the ground.Mario ends this with a flame ball, defeating Superman. Mario: Oh yeah. KO! Results And good bye Superman comics. Superman may have been stronger and faster, but Mario had every other advantage. Smarts, durability, experience, weapons...he has way more stuff then Sups. This time, Mario had the last laugh...or chuckle in this case. The winner is, Mario. Category:Kirbyfan22222 Category:Video Game vs Comic Book Themed Warfare Category:Fanon Warfares